Love Is Poetry
by Littleanimelover14
Summary: Sasuke is a highschool student with a passion for poetry. On his birthday after a student council meeting, he goes to his favorite spot to write, when he gets interupted by an annoying blonde. The question is: Why does Sasuke like him? AU Narusasu Oneshot


buLove is Poetry/b

Summary: Sasuke is misunderstood. No one gets him. He writes poetry, that's it. It takes seventeen years for someone to finally understand him, the blonde 'dobe'.

People called me weird. Don't get me wrong, I am weird, but not for the reasons everyone may say. Some say I'm secretly a porn star. Some say I am some masochistic freak that goes around slitting my wrists' or legs, or really anything just for the pain. Other's say I'm some form of god that goes and fucks girls for the hell of it. They are all wrong.

I do not, cut myself in anyway. Sure I don't talk much, but that doesn't mean I have to be emo. Since my skin is so pale, they think it's due to blood loss. People will believe anything.

I'm not a porn star. That's for insecure people who need thousands to tell them they are gorgeous before they actually believe it. That and they are just little sluts who like showing off more then others need to see.

And well, the sex god thing…I blame my fan club. I kid you not, I have a fan club. They even have a website with all my personal information and my job, plus my old hang out spots. It's really creepy. And considering that they don't know my real sexual orientation, says something about their information gathering skills.

It may sound gay, since I am, and I may get teased by those asshole football jocks, but I write poetry. I have notebooks filled with poems about thoughts that go through my head during the day. I will admit, not many of them are defined as nice or happy, mostly because I'm not really either of those things. My family is the richest in Konohagakure, the capital of the fire country. Great right? No. It honestly bites. I don't like being spoiled; I hate all the unneeded attention and high expectations. Especially when I get compared to my brother.

But that's a whole other story that I really don't like getting into.

So today, after having to attend a student council meeting at Konoha Private Academy, I headed for home. I stopped dwelling on the non-creativeness of my school's name. That was freshman year.

As fate would have it, I was the student council president, which I did quite well. Better then my vice president Sai who barely did a thing. Good news is that my only three friends were also on the council. If they weren't I think I would murder something. Especially considering I have to walk home when it's almost ninety degrees outside.

The walk to my house was long, but I preferred walking over polluting the air with fumes that don't even need to be there. The mile walk is how I stay in shape, especially since to go to town I have to walk quite far. My parents hate the city, especially its loudness, so they had our mansion built in the outskirts of town.

The walk was really nice though. The road I walk on is very seldom used, so it's not paved. It's a picture perfect painting. The old dirt road with small indents driven into them over the time by cars. The lane surrounded by trees where the sun leaked through the leaves as they rustled in the breeze. Both sides were covered in wild grass and small wild daisies, dandelions, and buttercups. I'd always take this moment to read poems that I printed off the internet. I'd even pull out my glasses, which I only wore when it involved my poetry. I didn't need them all the time, only for reading.

I followed this path, the rare car driving by me as I read the poems. They were old; all of them somewhat popular or well known over time, but that was the best kind. I bit my lower lip softly, a bad habit I picked up, it happens when I focus I guess.

I hadn't paid much mind to the upward climb I had to make to get up our drive way. It really didn't faze me. What did faze me, were Itachi's annoying friends that were throwing pebbles at me.

"Hey, Sasuke! Look over here girly boy un!" Itachi's friend Deidara mocked me as he tossed a pebble at my poems. He was one to talk; he had longer hair then my mom. It was blonde and better kept then most teenage girls keep their hair. He also wore makeup to 'compliment his eyes' or so he says.

"Deidara, once you get a mirror that doesn't laugh at you, then you may have the privilege of calling ime/i a girly boy." I say to him coldly, my face remaining stoic and my voice keeping its flat tone.

I heard him scoff, but I ignored it. Hidan, Sasori, and Tobi our cousin, kept tossing pebbles at me. Kakuzu, Konan, and Kisame were all rolling their eyes at the childish behavior displayed by the supposed collage students. iCommunity/i collage no less. They had no right to be making fun of me when they were lucky to even get accepted there. I have no problem with community collage, but these guys made it sound like a joke.

"Pein not here today?" I ask blandly to Konan, just trying to be somewhat kind. I felt generous today.

She let out a heavy sigh. "Sadly, no." She shook her head. "How he gets them to cool it, I'll never know."

"Hey aren't you a senior Sasuke?" Kisame asked with a toothy smile. It reminded me of his cousin, Suigetsu's smile. Suigetsu was one of my few friends. Along with Karin and Juugo. They didn't hang out much, but they all got along.

"Yes." I answered, not being cold with Kisame. He was the one who treated me like a brother, so I somewhat respected him.

Sadly for me, it was my birthday today. But, the only ones who remembered so far were my three friends. But, they did make me lunch so I have to say that made me happy.

"Boo!" A voice whispered into my ear. I jumped and pivoted to glare at Itachi. Itachi was just like me, except he showed more emotion, had straighter hair which didn't have a bluish tint unlike mine. He also was considered 'better looking and more successful' then I am. He really didn't treat my like I was inferior though, so I had to appreciate that.

"What do you want Itachi?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow as he smirks at me.

"Happy birthday 'adult boy'!" Itachi smiled at me. I stiffened as all of his friends stared at me. I hated being stared at, or being in the limelight. It just wasn't comfortable, but if I had to be, I would. This was a moment where it was not needed.

"Okay, since it's my birthday, take this up to my room. I'm going for a walk." I took my notebook out of my backpack along with a pen and threw it at him. He caught it and didn't even try to stop me as I walked away. Typical, they don't care enough to insist on me staying.

I decided that I should head to my favorite place in Konohagakure. It's an old park that no ne plays at anymore, just near the wall that surrounds the city. It's about a quarter mile away from the wall, but that has nothing to do with how breathtaking this place is. It had old silver play structures; one has monkey bars and a slide, while the other is a few old swings. My favorite is the swing that is connected to a huge maple tree. That tree overlooks a small creek where there are lots of fish, frogs, turtles, salamanders, and marine plants. It's all covered in wild grass, with wild flowers growing here and there. It even has a couple apple trees and a cherry tree around. I just happen to like that this place is where I can go and not get judged.

I got to the park quickly, becoming impatient to write some more poems. I started jogging to the swing on the maple tree, sitting down hastily as soon as I got to it. I pulled out my notebook and started scribbling down words as they popped into my head.

When I finished I was a little confused. This sounded more from a depressed teenager then a poem! He scanned it, reading it over and over in his head, until he started reading it aloud.

"iLove is like magic, some believe, some don't. When one finds love, are there butterflies? How do they feel when they are in love? Is it actually love, or pleasure in finding someone to touch? There are some who find love, that special someone, then there are other's who search, but come up with lust. It sounds like love is a hoax, just touches and someone to talk to, not love, but physical friendship. Something that is easily disposed of and quickly thrown away./i"

"Wow, did you just get dumped?" A voice startled Sasuke into falling off his swing backwards. When he hit the ground, his back and head hit the dusty ground, knocking his glasses onto the ground, but they were still attached to his forehead. He was clutching his notebook to his chest, legs up and both still on the swing. He glared up at the person responsible for making him fall and squeal like a girl.

He wished he hadn't looked.

Standing in front of him was the most attractive blonde he'd ever seen. The teenager had spiky blonde hair that was average length. He didn't have the whole retarded flippy skater hair going on, or the overly gelled spike either, it looked natural. He had bangs that barely covered his blonde eyebrows. His skin was a healthy looking tan, not one of those fake spray tans. He had six scars on his cheeks, three on each side, making them look like whiskers. The teenager's eyes were a brilliant blue that challenged the sky in brightness. His mouth was curved into a cocky grin. The teenager wore a black tank top with orange and red designs like fire along the bottom and around the chest area. He wore a black pair of cargo pants that were down to a little bit below his knees. He then wore a pair of Nike dunk low pro SB Flash shoes, both shoes being orange and black. He also had a pair of sunglasses perched atop his head.

"Hello? Earth to emo!" The teen waved his hand in my face.

I glared at him and stood up, brushing the dust off of me. I pushed my glasses back onto my face, gave an 'hn' and sat back onto the swing. It was mere seconds later when the guy was in my face again.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" He furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arms and standing firmly in place. I wasn't getting out of this one.

"Go away usuratonkachi." I glared at him, not liking his company in the slightest.

"Answer the god damned question teme!" He snapped right back at me.

I stood up and glared directly at him, which was a little difficult due to our few inch height differences. He was taller then me, which made my mood worse. This guy, who was childish and clearly below me was really pissing me off.

"Well?" The blonde teen stared at me, waiting like I was some form of side show to keep him entertained. That was going to end here and now!

"Now listen here nimrod, just because you are inept and completely imbecilic, with your half-baked brain and obvious lack of insight would not get the complex structure that is and always will be poetry. So take your pocket-sized brain, and leave my personal business alone." I snapped at him. He crossed his arms and had a confused look on his face, clearly stating that he had no idea what I had just said.

I rolled my eyes, clearly taking his lack of knowledge as a red flag to leave before it got contagious. I didn't want to have more reasons for my father to think of me as inept to possibly rule the clan. My wrath would unleash upon this moron ten fold.

I walked right past him, going to the creek to sit and watch nature unfold in front of my very eyes. It made me feel better being by a 'dirty, worthless waste of time'; like my father said, then in an overly large house, having to be watched like a hawk with five heads.

"Hey! I was not done with you!" The blonde dobe ran after me, roughly grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around to glare at me. He snatched my notebook and flipped it open, to my horror, and started reading it. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Give it back!" I yelled, grabbing for the book that was very barely out of my reach. My fingers would ghost over the spine of the notebook, making me smile in triumph before dejectedly frowning as it was hoisted higher out of range. "You- You-! Give it back!" I snarled at him, making him grin.

"Oh, where did those creative words go now huh? What if I accidentally dropped this in the creek? What would you do?" He asked me, eyes growing hard as he clutched the notebook, looking ready to throw it.

My eyes widened in horror. That was my solstice. It was where I released my creativity into words, all about pointless topics, but making them sound meaningful. I felt my eyes sting a little as tears threatened to spill over, that's how important that notebook was to me. I would be willing to die if it meant saving my art.

"Please don't!" I yelled out, the panic evident in my voice. His grip faltered on the notebook, which was when I struck and snatched the book away from him. I then took off in a dead sprint to the forest on the other side of the creek. Leaping over it was easy, and I left the dobe in my tracks. There would be no possible way for him to catch me.

"Wait! I was only kidding!" He yelled, sounding like he was fairly close to me, which made my heart beat faster and made my palms sweat. I sped up, but I heard his foot steps increase in speed as well. Why was he chasing me? I didn't do anything to him! He was the one who started everything!

When I felt his arms grasp me, I yipped as my legs got knocked out from under me. We both tumbled to the ground, rolling over the rocks, roots, pine needles, and whatever else was on the ground. When he let out a huff of air, I felt the tremor of his body as we collided with a tree, knocking the wind out of him. We both drooped to the ground, his body limp. I sat up, my muscles protesting, and looked at him. He was faintly breathing, maybe conscious. I felt my own pulse speed up and felt his neck where his pulse should be.

I sighed in relief as it hammered beneath my fingers. When he grabbed my wrist I tensed up, wincing and letting out a groan of pain. He panted heavily, glaring at me angrily, practically crushing my wrist in his grip.

"I was only looking because I was curious about your poetry you baka! Then you took off, and I felt like I'd hurt you or something! Jeez!" He let out an exasperated sigh, inhaling sharply and groaning.

"A-Are you hurt?" Stupid question. Very stupid question.

"My back and arms hurt like a bitch!" He cursed, slumping against the ground in defeat. I examined the wounds, and took in a sharp breath as I kept looking.

Needless to say, his shirt was torn everywhere on his back, along with gashes along his back. His arms had quite a few scratches and scrapes too, all were covered in dirt.

"You need some major disinfectant." I stated obviously, examining the wounds more. I tentively touched the edges of the worst one, which was on his right shoulder blade. It was fairly deep, but not too bad. He had to be in a hell of a lot of pain.

"Yeah but I live on the complete other side of Konoha." He gritted out through clenched teeth. His face was slicked with dirt and sweat, and he had lost his glasses along the way. So had I for that matter.

"I live close! We can go there! It's the least I can do!" I insist, poking his arm lightly. He winced, but nodded his agreement to my insistence.

It was a really hard walk back to the house. It must have taken us at least an hour to get to the drive way, then another half hour to ascend the driveway itself. All this time the dobe was making me lug around half of his body weight and practically drag him there. I know I deserved it, but honestly, it was hard enough to walk on my own, let alone drag him to my house!

I opened the front door; relieved that on the way up Itachi's friends hadn't been there. Bad news for me, they were in our living room, all watching a football game. And, due to Dobe and my condition's they heard us loud and clear.

"Whoa there!" Hidan looked up, eyeing the dobe like a lion to some fresh meat. "Sas-uke, we didn't know you had a fucking boyfriend!"

"And a hot one at that!" Konan was eyeing the dobe like he was a piece of candy she wanted to eat up. It made me sick to see.

"What did you guys do? Try to fuck on a bed of rocks un?" Deidara laughed at us mockingly, enjoying the redness that spread to both of our cheeks.

"Yeah well Deidara you would know, except yours was most likely surrounded by puppets and you were probably in a dress!" I snapped venomously at him. He glared at me, and was about to snip back a retort before my mom came out of the kitchen.

She blinked at me and Naruto, eyes widening and rushing over to us. "Oh my goodness! What happened to you two? Sasuke, why haven't you taken care of…uh…"

"Naruto, ma'am." Naruto flashed a charming smile at my mom, which made my chest flutter a bit at the kindness shown on his handsome features.

"Why haven't you taken care of Naruto's injuries yet Sasuke?" She frowned at me, nudging both of us upstairs and to my bathroom.

I pulled out the Neosporin and some cotton balls. I took off Naruto's shirt, trying not to stare at his perfectly sculpted body as I dabbed the gashes with Neosporin. I ignored his hisses and complaints of pain as I worked, making sure to clean each wound thoroughly.

"So your name is Sasuke?" He asked to clear the silence.

"Yes."

"That name suits you."

"How so?"

"Dunno, it just suits you somehow. I can't explain how, it just does." He smiled softly, making my cheeks tint pink.

"Dobe." I muttered, scrubbing hard on a scratch.

"Ow! Jeez teme!" He hissed, making me catch myself and fix the problem.

When I got to his worst gash is when things got difficult. I tried to get to it, but Naruto would move out of the way too fast for me to catch up. I'd glare at him and try again and get the same result. After a few more tries, I snapped.

"Dammit dobe, hold still!" I growled, reaching for the wound with my cotton ball.

"No! It'll hurt!"

"Just get over here! If you don't I'll use force!"

"Don't! We'll fall! Get away from me!"

"Dobe get over he-!" I got cut off with a yelp as I stepped on the carpet, it slipping out from under me and sending me falling. Naruto tried to catch me, causing both of us to fall to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Sasuke, could you two please be qui-" Itachi opened the door, then blinked at out awkward situation. I was under Naruto, him seeming to be pinning me to the floor. My shirt was halfway up my stomach, while his was off and on the floor. It didn't help that my hands were on his shoulders, my attempt t make sure he didn't crush me. Both of our faces were flushed as Itachi stared us down. "Never mind. Carry on." Itachi closed the door.

"Itachi wait-! Dammit!" I sighed running a hand through my hair.

It took me a minute to register that Naruto hadn't moved. He was just staring at me intently. I blinked at him, my face slowly flushing different shades of pink, to different shades of red. No matter what my color turned to, he just kept on staring at me with smoldering blue eyes. Finally he let out a chuckle and took the cotton from me.

"You're cute." He smiled at me before getting up and seeing to his jagged cut. I blinked, my face sticking to a crimson red and staying there.

He finished up, just in time for my mom to knock at the door. "Naruto, would you like to stay the night?" She asked him with a soft smile.

"I shouldn't impose Mrs. Uchiha."

"I insist! I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind sharing his bedroom! He always complains about being bored anyways!" She smiled at Naruto, clapping in glee when he accepted her invitation. She ran off to get extra blankets and 'borrow' a pair of pajamas from Itachi.

"Where is your room anyways?" Naruto asked. I pointed to a door across the hall. "That one?" Naruto pointed at the same door.

"Yes Dobe."

"Do you even know my name?" Naruto asked irritably.

"Yes I do Naruto, but you are such a dobe, so that over rules your name." I said with a smug smirk on my face as I walked to my room, leaving the door open for Naruto to follow.

"I could easily change your mind about that." Naruto boasted as he walked into My room, closing the door behind himself.

"If you have, why haven't you dobe?"

"You would slap me." Naruto said simply, nodding his head.

"Really now?" I raised an eyebrow. I placed both hands on my hips, eyeing Naruto. I finally nodded and pointed at Naruto. "Make me change my mind, and I won't call you dobe again."

"Is that an order?" Naruto asked mockingly.

"Yes." I gave a single nod as I stood where I was, arms crossed. "I'm waiting."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto said as he strode up to Me and stood mere inches from me. Our chests were so close they were brushing against one another, causing Me to blush a bit. Naruto tilted me chin up and stared me straight in the eyes.

"You're too easy to trick teme." Naruto smirked.

"What do you me-"

Naruto brought his lips against mine, cutting off my question. Naruto kissed me slowly, waiting for my response. Once I seemed to put the pieces together, I surprised Naruto by pulling away to whisper in to the blonde's ear.

"Baka, this war is not over."

I crashed my lips back onto Naruto's and kissed the blonde hard and, in my opinion, dominantly. I was going to top this blonde. Or so I thought.

Once the kiss heated up, my dominance was clearly losing to the blondes. I used the last ounce of it to get my tongue in the blonde's mouth, but then I found myself giving up. The pleasured moan's I was emitting was enough to clue myself in that I was indeed being over-dominated. Naruto seemed far more skilled then I was, and knew exactly where to rub his tongue and how hard to kiss me until I was dizzy and breathless.

Once we broke apart for the air we required, I noticed a few facts that astonished me. One, was that they were on the bed. I didn't remember getting there. Two, Naruto and my mouths were merely centimeters apart. And Three, both of us were supporting very visible hard-on's.

"So, you iare/i gay! I knew it!" Naruto grinned, his eyes still hazy.

I found myself giving Naruto a dizzy smile before licking my lips, capturing the blonde's attention with my tongue. "And so are you. Perfect." I whispered the word 'perfect' and leaned up, kissing Naruto again.

We continued to kiss, my shirt somehow finding the floor along with both of our pants. Both of us were clad in only their boxers, myself having fun rubbing Naruto through the boxers. I stroked the head of Naruto's cock, smirking sadistically as I got pleasured moans from Naruto. I leaned up and nibbled on Naruto's ear, running my tongue along the outer shell of his ear.

"Beg for it dobe. You want it." I purred into Naruto's ear, causing the trembling blonde to shiver as a tingle went up his spine. "I may be below you, but I can make you moan and whimper like a horny dog."

"S-Sas-Ah-! Sasuke, p-ple-"

"Shush and get off the bed, quickly." I muttered urgently and shoved Naruto off the bed, covering up and pretending to be asleep. Seconds later, my mom came in and set some blankets by the door before leaving the room.

"Its all clear dobe." I whispered. When I didn't get a response, I looked over the side of the bed and saw Naruto reading my poem notebook. "Stop it!" I shrieked and snatched it from Naruto, who pouted at me.

"Hey! I was reading that! That last poem was really good Sasuke!" Naruto insisted. He had been referring to his edited version of the one he wrote at the park. I didn't like it, it was too sappy!

"No!" I snapped and sat on the notebook. Naruto crawled up and sat in front of me.

"Please? Just a couple Sasuke? You are really talented." Naruto smiled and held his hand out. With a pout, I handed it over to Naruto.

Naruto read the poem out loud, to my dismay.

"iNobody could ever find love  
It is love that looks after us.  
And if it finds us  
There's no way to escape.  
It doesn't choose nor  
Force someone to love  
Love is indeed a destiny.

Many say love comes,  
Love goes.  
Others tell that love has its own time  
Of knocking at your door.  
Yet love finds a way  
To tell you it is right,  
For love is truly a destiny./i"

I blushed as Naruto read it. The words just seemed to glide out of his mouth, making the poem sound better then it had when I wrote it.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked at me confusedly, as I started mumbling to myself. When I spoke up, Naruto understood. I was making up a poem. Dobe.

After five minutes of listening to me start to fix and edit the poem, he finally got to hear the end result.

"iPoems are just words,

What is real is what causes the words to be written,

Joy,

Sadness,

Anger,

Fear,

Hate,

Love,

It takes a true poetry writer to realize,

That poetry is not emotions,

But emotions are poetry,

Joy is poetry,

Sadness is poetry,

Anger is poetry,

Fear is poetry,

Hate is poetry,/i" I smiled at Naruto and winked. "iLove is Poetry./i"


End file.
